


高级动物

by silverjcc



Category: all妞, 丰起超涌 - Fandom, 让你吹牛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverjcc/pseuds/silverjcc
Summary: 和平又不和平的三角关系
Relationships: 丰楚轩/牛超, 赵让/牛超
Kudos: 1





	高级动物

赵让有很多钥匙，宿舍的，舞室的，广州爸妈家的，北京自己租的小房子的，还有牛超家的。说是家，也不是，就是个北京三环的普通房子，保密性挺好一小区，房子里常驻的两位演员到处跑通告，一进组半年见不着人，房子里没点儿人气的，叫不上家。

半夜两点了，此时此刻他就在一片黑暗里摸这把钥匙，晚上忙完编舞才看见牛超杀青回北京的微信，置顶聊天上只有简单几个字，“小让，我回北京了。”还配了个臭屁小猪的表情包，是他经常用的。

好不容易打开门，赵让惊讶地发现客厅倒是灯火通明，电视机以极低的音量播着晚间新闻，沙发上躺着两个人。牛超盖着丰楚轩常穿的条纹西装，整个人窝在丰楚轩的怀里，丰楚轩揽着牛超的腰，就着这个静坐的姿势不舒服地睡着，两个人沉沉的呼吸声压在闷闷的空调风声上，像湿漉水汽凝结成的小雨。

牛超睡得浅，迷迷糊糊地起身看到赵让吓了一跳。他睡得太久了，刚要站起来脚就开始发软，赵让过来搂住他轻轻往沙发上带，揉了揉他发麻的小腿。  
“你咋过来了？” 牛超边揉着眼睛边用气声问他。  
“太想你了。”赵让早就知道什么样的回答会让对方又满意又惊得说不出话，他看着牛超的眼睛，他眼窝很深，但只有浅浅的双眼皮，刚睡醒后揉一揉，开扇形的双眼皮就着眼窝就变成了假欧式大双，就像他在床上舒服地流出生理泪水之后一样。曾经牛超扒着饭和他聊天的时候就讲过自己的眼睛，说壹心的演技老师天天骂他上眼睑肌无力，不是演戏的料，自己现在天天学老前辈盯苍蝇的办法苦练眼肌。赵让看他闷闷不乐，却想着这双眼睛是真厉害，像永远沉浸在高潮里的快意和迷茫，后来偶然看牛超画旁配了句诗，才惊觉这双眼睛到底厉害在哪，是“射人先射马，燕山月似钩。 ”

牛超拉着赵让的手直奔厨房，“楚轩太累了，刚跑完通告就来接我，咱俩小点声，别吵着他。” 抬头一看表居然已经凌晨两点，怪对不住大半夜还跑来这边的小男孩，爱怜地呼噜了一把小孩的锅盖头  
“你饿了吗？”  
“嗯，我还没吃晚饭呢。”赵让决定实话实说，他都想不起来为什么没吃了，当艺人真的是太累了。  
牛超决定当哥当到底，翻了翻冰箱却没看见有什么食材，他太久不在这边住了，冰箱里只放了一排排冰可乐。只好把晚上和丰楚轩两人点的外卖放进微波炉里。

客厅还有一大功臣呼呼睡大觉，两人也不好大声说话。牛超小声讲，“羊肉粉汤，宁夏特产，虽然是北京出品，味儿还行，尝尝。”  
看见小孩呼噜噜开始吃饭，牛超觉得有种骄傲感，不知怎的想到了打点工作和家庭的妻子，他边看vlone刚出的新品边想着当代女性不容易啊妇女能顶半边天云云，刚看了个绿色的外套想问问小孩好不好看，一抬头却看见对方眼睛直勾勾盯着自己。  
“你还没带我去过银川呢，宁夏银川。”赵让忽然恢复了正常的音量，“明明说节目结束了就去的。”  
“干啥嘛，我自己都没咋回去过，忙嘛。”牛超倒有点不好意思了，言而无信总归是件有点不好的事。

两人的声音把沙发那头的丰楚轩吵醒了，他那个姿势睡得很不舒服，全为了把人抱好，别让牛超滚下沙发，起来的时全身僵硬得很。丰楚轩倒了两杯水，踩着拖鞋走到厨房，给他们一人一杯，倒也很平静 “赵让来啦。”

牛超戳了戳他的手臂，数落了一通，大概是怎么不主动接人家小孩呀还让人家大半夜打车过来之类的话，丰楚轩想这人真是当哥当上瘾了，再小不也18了吗，咱俩18的时候不早野得家都不回了。牛超笑着把餐具一推  
“你洗碗，惩罚你没有尽当哥哥的职责，我俩聊天去了”

这人拉着赵让往卧室走的时候还探了个头出来喊了一句  
“早就说得买洗碗机了！”

丰楚轩看着这人把门狠狠带上，也算是明白今天没自己什么事儿了。牛超今天看起来是真的想他了，一杀青就发了六七条语音，“楚轩楚轩”叫得人心都软了，把人接回家后两个人抱着聊了一下午天，晚上叫了个外卖就又懒洋洋地抱着小明星接吻，吻着吻着就睡着了。

他们都太累了。

下午睡得太多了，没到四点丰楚轩又爬起来了，上厕所的途中果不其然听见那房里嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声，牛超做爱的时候总像只小猫一样，带着鼻音哼哼，喜欢抓人。

想起了小猫，丰楚轩倒也赶紧离开了门口，他想起了他们三个曾经一起玩过的一次，都是小猫惹的祸。他们三个都尽量避免一起，牛超有点被动式的天真，平常看着在性事上挺大胆的，但同时被两个亲密爱人玩弄还是羞得很。那天自己和牛超做的时候他格外得浪，他俩用上了手铐和绑大腿的黑色皮带，玩到兴起的时候牛超羞得请丰楚轩关上白炽灯，丰楚轩知道爱人容易害羞，就只给他留了一盏昏黄的台灯，突然间牛超养的小英短闯进来了，看起来小母猫到了发情期晚上也睡不着，伴着牛超的声音开始叫春。牛超看到以后，羞得流眼泪  
“把它赶走……楚轩，把它赶走……”  
丰楚轩玩的心思越来越强烈，一边亲吻他的小腹一边说着荤话，“猫妈妈也在发情呢，想生小猫给它做伴吗？”  
赵让阴着脸把小猫抱出门外，又想到牛超哭得上气不接下气的样子，狠狠把门关上，直接坐到床上  
“楚轩哥，一起吗？”  
牛超讨好地握住赵让的手，“不要一起……太羞人了”  
赵让用手抚摸着牛超的脸，他手生得很长，直接一下就从额头摸到了下巴，在脖颈处徘徊了一会儿  
“哥哥还知道害羞啊，这么矜持在小猫面前怎么还能发情求操呢，小动物有模仿行为，哥哥真是世界上最不称职的猫妈妈。”  
丰楚轩有点想笑，也不知道这个18岁男的从什么片里学来这么幼稚的骚话，他们两个总把赵让当小孩，他有时候会想他与牛超和赵让与牛超间的关系到底有什么区别，他很不好意思在赵让面前和牛超做什么出格的事情，就像带坏小孩子一样，即使知道他早就不单纯。  
赵让“啪”地一声把卧室的灯打开，瞬时间刚刚昏黄暧昧的气氛一扫而空，赵让把手覆在牛超的眼睛上，轻轻吻着他的嘴唇，温柔地说  
“灯太亮了，对眼睛不好，哥哥等会儿再睁眼。”  
丰楚轩看他俩吻得动情，自己也忍不住了，平时里他喜欢正面的姿势，因为喜欢看牛超的脸，他长得不错，从前丰楚轩对男人的面部审美有一些迟疑，在发现牛超睡遍了身边最好看的男人女人之后他才意识到这是张多么漂亮的脸，牛超抬眼瞧人的时候就是一张来之不易的入场券，没有人能拒绝这一场午夜的蒙面舞会。  
要和人分享了，他倒有点自私的情绪在。丰楚轩把牛超全部笼罩在怀里，他觉得牛超就像在老虎怀里的小豹子，不是小猫或是小兔，牛超瘦削但有力的身体在他怀里挣扎雌伏，和他平时跳popping打出一个漂亮的连震一样，清瘦的身体蕴藏着无尽的爆发力，就像最凶狠的小豹子，在挨操的时候也绝不服软，骄傲地抖动挣扎，伴上他呻吟时清亮黏腻的少年声音，这绝对是世界上最酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
赵让和带着泪水的牛超软绵绵地接吻，看着他被丰楚轩操得紧紧和自己十指相扣，心里分一杯羹的欲望越来越强烈，他用大拇指摩搓着牛超的虎牙，奶白色的牙齿在拇指上留下一道深深的印迹，就像性爱时后背的抓痕。  
“哥哥，给我口一个？”  
三个人的性爱确实有太强的视觉刺激，丰楚轩看着牛超乖乖地低下头舔对方的性器，而赵让的手从头发一路摸到牛超胸口，现在自己脑子里全是些淫秽不堪的画面。  
后来这场性爱完全变成了粗暴的抽插，糟透了，可是也爽得要死，三个人都像最原始的野兽一样全凭欲望操纵理智，生猛的本能下终于在高潮的迷宫下闯开生天。  
性爱结束后丰楚轩看着赵让吻遍了牛超全身，他才知道这个弟弟原来床上是这种类型。在赵让抓着牛超脚踝亲吻的时候他心想“三人行是很爽，但是下次还是不要了”

丰楚轩也蛮喜欢赵让的，但是也只是把他当弟弟一样喜欢，有时候绞尽脑汁也想不起他们两个有什么单独的对话，唯一的联系可能就是他和自己一样喜欢牛超，而他知道他们两个会好好相处的，只是不知道这个和平的期限会到什么时候，也许是永远，也许明天就结束。  
他想到自己这次太过放松，倒让对方在自己家里把人先吃到了，不过倒也无所谓，演戏一进组向来聚少离多，俩人公司离得又远，每每自己抱怨的时候牛超就会揪着他耳朵和他讲什么“两情若是久长时，又岂在朝朝暮暮。” 这日子一天天的，慢慢来呗。

牛超起床已经是下午了，他踢着拖鞋走到客厅，才发现丰楚轩和赵让正站在电视机前一起看舞蹈视频，电视机里logic的声音一如既往地平稳有力，让他想起高中时的下午，他也是这样对着logic的音乐练舞。  
就是多了俩人。  
牛超挠了挠头，这叫什么事儿啊，他努力克服自己内心的尴尬，插到两个人中间。  
“醒了？” 两个人一起问  
于是牛超收获了两个吻。  
一个来自男孩，一个来自男人。


End file.
